1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a gasoline additive composition and, in particular, a gasoline additive composition which considerably reduces deposits in the intake valves of automobile engines.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, some compounds such as polyalkenyl succinimide and hydroxypolyether polyamine are known as cleaning agents for automobile carburetors and engines In addition, dispersions or solutions of polyalkenyl succinimide and oxy compounds in organic solvents such as xylene are known as gasoline additive compositions These substances however were not fully satisfactory.
An object of this invention is to improve gasoline additive compositions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a gasoline additive composition which in particular can considerably reduce deposits in the intake valves of engines.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description.